A última folha dos meus outonos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: No fim, não somos nada além de pecadores. E eu nunca te amei. x RON WEASLEY/GINNY WEASLEY, incesto. Para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas x


**Sumário: **No fim, não somos nada além de pecadores. E eu nunca te amei.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Fanfic de presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas e apenas para ele.**

* * *

><p><strong>A última folha dos meus outonos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm a fly that's trapped<br>In a web  
>But I'm thinking that<br>My spider's dead  
>Lonely, lonely little life<br>I could kid myself  
>By thinking that I'm fine<em>

Panic at the Disco, "Always"

* * *

><p>Você diz que me ama.<p>

Diz que me ama no escuro, para que eu não te veja corar violentamente; para que eu não te veja encarar as manchas amareladas do teto; para que eu não veja a mentira sair por seus poros e misturar-se com o seu cheiro de suor e amêndoas.

Diz que me ama no escuro, para que eu não consiga encarar seus olhos e lhe dizer a _minha_ verdade.

A verdade que eu não te amo.

**X**

Você dá risada na cama.

De alguma forma, você gosta de rir na cama. Depois, antes ou durante o que fazemos, você gosta de rir. Às vezes eu acho que é uma maneira de não chorar, porque você está triste, mas é muito orgulhosa para demonstrar.

Mas eu sei que a verdade é que rir é uma maneira de se perdoar.

**X**

Na primeira vez, eu te empurrei e perguntei se você havia enlouquecido. Na segunda, eu te disse que era loucura, que éramos irmãos. Na terceira, eu simplesmente fechei os olhos.

E na quarta, era eu quem te derrubava na cama e quem tocava suas partes íntimas, procurando pelo prazer.

Meu e seu.

**X**

De manhã, você sempre está encostada nas janelas. Gosta de observar o sol nascer; gosta de ver o orvalho evaporando do vidro; gosta de pensar que um dia você foi feliz.

Eu apenas te encaro, esperando pelas verdades que nunca virão.

**X**

(_Mas eu sempre fui um fracassado esperançoso_)

**X**

Não é como se ele fosse voltar. Você sabe disso; eu sei disso. A casa em que moramos é dele, e mesmo assim ele não está aqui – ele nunca esteve. Ele não vai voltar, e Hermione também não.

E mesmo assim você me procura, como se isso fosse afetar sua ex-melhor-amiga e minha-sempre-alma-gêmea (_mesmo que ela tenha me abandonado_).

Não sei se você sabe, mas isso não a afeta. Porque ela merece ser feliz e Harry também e ela é imune aos machucados que você lhe oferece.

Quem se fere, no fim, é você.

Eu sou apenas o irmão bastardo que se aproveita dessa situação.

**X**

(_Sem. Querer_)

**X**

Dos meus maiores desejos, restou apenas o de segurar seus ombros e lhe dizer que Harry não voltará. Dizer-lhe que ele está feliz e Hermione também e não adianta ficar ali, encarando da janela mais alta da casa a estrada de terra – minha janela, que você roubou sem saber.

Dos meus maiores desejos, o único que resta é você.

**X**

No fim, seu suor, suas mentiras e seu cheiro de amêndoas ficam presos em mim. Mas não é como se eu te amasse.

**X**

(_Não é como se eu pudesse fazê-lo_)

**X**

E dos sonhos que eu tive e que me restaram, você é o único que realizo.

**X**

Seus ombros fraquejam e você me sorri. Há tristeza em seus olhos, e um quê de já sabia. Seu rosto de repente fica pálido, sem vida, e seus cabelos perdem a cor também.

Lembro-me então de que você esteve na Câmara Secreta. Pergunto-me se essa era a sua expressão quando, para salvar a si mesma de perder a vida para Tom Marvolo Riddle, você aceitou perder seu coração para Harry Potter.

**X**

Você não é mais que isso: um corpo esquecido por um homem.

E é por isso que eu não lhe nego mais nada. Não quero entrar na sua lista de desilusões.

**X**

Porque, mesmo sem te amar, eu ainda te amo. Você é minha irmã; você é o que me resta dos meus tempos de glória.

**X**

Glória inexistente marcada tanto em meu destino, quanto no seu.

**X**

(_No fim, não somos nada além de pecadores_)

**X**

E um dia você me diz a verdade.

_Eu não te amo_ sai de sua boca como uma flecha; como um _Avada Kedavra _em uma guerra.

Eu apenas te encaro, tentando compreender o que ocorrera para você me dizer isso.

E então eu entendo. É Natal e está chovendo.

Exatamente como três anos atrás.

**X**

Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando não chorar de alívio. A liberdade tem um gosto diferente para os pecadores.

**X**

(_E dura pouco_)

**X**

No outro dia, entretanto, você me abraça, pede-me perdão e diz que me ama de verdade. É nesse momento que percebo que você está sendo sincera. Que isso é verdade e que o escuro existia apenas para que eu não visse suas lágrimas.

Você beija meu pescoço, toca minha virilha e sussurra baixinho em meu ouvido que não pode viver sem mim.

De alguma forma, eu acredito.

**X**

Ainda assim – ainda que seja verdade –, não é como se fosse mudar alguma coisa.

Não é como se eu fosse te amar.

**X**

Os anos passam, você continua a me possuir e Harry Potter se torna lenda para nossos ouvidos.

O Natal vai e vem e conta e reconta a nossa história, até que é substituído pela chuva, que conta e reconta os dias de sua doença.

Você morre dizendo meu nome, num sussurro quase apaixonado. Você, a última folha dos meus outonos.

Eu fecho seus olhos, beijo sua testa enrugada e então deslizo meus lábios para sua boca ressecada – seu último desejo não desejado.

Os anos estão estampados em seu rosto, que antes era sempre jovem, e mesmo assim você continua bonita.

**X**

E, mesmo assim, eu ainda não te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Foi um surto de meia-noite e, sem dúvida, um dos melhores. De alguma forma, eu achei a ideia muito boa. A parte mais engraçada é que ficou tudo muito poético, e tem uma história toda por detrás. Claro que eu não vou dizer exatamente, né. Todos os detalhes estão espalhados pelo texto, vocês só precisam juntar as pecinhas e serem felizes~ Eu pensei bastante para alguém que estava praticamente dormindo em cima do papel.

Definitivamente, um orgulho pessoal.

E por ser um orgulho pessoal, pertence a Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas. Porque, enquanto passava para o computador, quase meio ano depois de ter escrito, foi o nome dele que saiu de minha mente, e de mais ninguém. Não dá para presentear essa fanfic para alguém que não seja ele.

Enfim, espero que gostem – principalmente você, Aldebaran –, porque eu realmente gostei de escrever. E quem sabe eu não desenvolvo uma história inteira sobre eles a partir dessa? Espero também que o Ron não esteja muito OOC, nem sua visão da Ginny. Embora eu ache que isso não tenha ocorrido. Mas quem sou eu para falar mal de um dos meus filhos preferidos?

**Reviews são lindas, favoritar a fanfic sem deixar um comentário, não. Então seja uma pessoa linda e dê sua opinião quanto à fanfic, porque é por isso que eu escrevo e publico, né?**


End file.
